1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driverless vehicle with steering wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a driverless vehicle is used in a factory to carry workpieces. An inducting route is positioned on the ground, the driverless vehicle has a sensor to sense the inducting route, and thus the driverless vehicle can move along the inducting route. However, the inducting route is fixed and not easy to change, thus a moving direction of the driverless vehicle is not easy to change. If there is an obstacle in the inducting route, the driverless vehicle cannot drive around the obstacle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a driverless vehicle that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.